


Betrayal

by KatieTaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Betrayal, Free Verse, Lightsaber Battles, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/pseuds/KatieTaylor
Summary: Ob-wan's thoughts during his duel with Anakin.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through some old crap looking for something and came across this poem I wrote, inspired by the Anakin v. Obi lightsaber duel in Sith. It's not horrible, so I thought I'd post it. :) 
> 
> Background: I participated in poetry month in April 2010, writing a poem each day. I am NOT a poet, but I wanted to try something new. I experimented with different types of poetry. This is free verse.

My heart pounds  
As you rush toward me,  
Weapon raised.  
We were friends, brothers;  
I loved you.  
Venom spews from your  
Mouth – a blow.  
Our talks echo through  
My mind as  
I recall our past.  
Tears falling  
As you strike with hate;  
I defend,  
Only with sorrow.  
I’m injured,  
But only from your  
Betrayal.


End file.
